Gods before Chaos
by Aldeseus
Summary: What if Percy is from another universe? The universe before the current one created by Chaos. Where godly power exist in the form of magic. What if magic still exist, but as background radiation? What happened with Percy will be revealed in the future chapters ;) Don't have any pairings in mind yet sorry DX First story :)
1. Reunited

_**Hey peeps! This is my first story ever, I think I'd continue with it. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to make chapters longer from now on :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

 **Prologue**

The final battle was to be in a barren land, with so much dust in the air, where you could only see as far as your hands go.

It was fitting that the battle would take place here, the place where the first death occurred, a place where you think that nothing exist anymore, sounds of metal clashing and explosions could be heard.

 **"Level 90 destruction magic – Black Coffin!"** Came a shout from the dust filled land.

A giant black rectangle with crosses lined along the top appears out of nowhere producing a chilling aura of darkness, leaving only peace and quiet.

Suddenly the sounds of cracking could be heard. A tiny flashing object can be seen flying out of the coffin. The giant black coffin is covered in cracks and falls apart.

 **"** **Infinity technique – Sacred Hibiscus Shield Cutter."** Says a calm voice.

Upon those words the small flying object transforms into a ring and slowly floats down to the owner of the voice.

"Enough of this stupidity, Luke." Says that calm voice.

The owner of the calm voice turns around and raises his left hand where his ring rest on, the ring transforms into a shield and was met by a sword.

"I've had enough of the gods thinking that we are trash and forgetting us! We are more powerful than them! Why won't you side with me Percy!?" Shouted the boy named Luke pushing his sword against the man named Percy.

Percy pushes Luke away and taps his shield with his right hand, and immediately the shield transforms into a beautiful silver sword, with the word _Immonitio_ carved perfectly onto the hilt.

"Who will fill the power gap? The void that'll be left behind from the loss of the gods?" asked Percy in his ever-calm voice.

Percy sees the incoming strike from Luke, parries it away spinning 360 degrees, and launches his own set of strikes.

Both people were fast as lightning but none were relenting against the other, because both knew that evening relaxing for one second could mean death.

"We can Percy! We can instate a new rule, a rule that values fairness and equality!" Luke screams desperately feeling the fatigue setting in already.

Luke falls to his knees and as a final attempt; Luke takes out a dagger from his thigh sheath. He holds it up and it started glowing when he held it closer to Percy. Percy seeing that realized what the blade is and started walking backwards.

There is only one thing that Percy is truly afraid of in this universe, the blade that Luke is holding, because that is the only blade in the universe that can permanently injure and scar Percy, the one blade that makes him weak and could kill him.

Percy seeing the blade stop glowing realized he's far enough, stops walking and shakes his head, disappointed, "Isn't that exactly what the gods wanted to do? You're trying to rule with fairness and equality, but you're planning on ruling everyone the exact same way they did. I'm going to end your madness right here, I'm sorry Luke."

Percy looks at his left hand, face filled with regret. Regretful for what he is about to do.

Percy lifts up his left hand and whispers to the ring which is resting on his ring finger, **"Secret Infinity technique – Iron Wind Murder"**

His ring flashes brightly and wings of metallic wind seems to grow from Percy's back. He looks up, and he looked like an angel from the books, with his wings spread out and his chiton just flapping around.

Luke's eyes widen to the size of golf balls, realizing what Percy was about to do.

He throws the dagger that he's still holding towards Percy and it nicks him in his shoulder.

Percy winces but continues with his magic and claps his hand.

Luke immediately puts his hands out and shouts **"Level 90 Defense magic - Aegis!"**

From the sky, dark clouds form right above his head, and moments later a circular shield with a diameter of a small double decker bus drops down right in front of him.

Percy flaps his winds and winds filled with metal flies straight towards the shield.

Seeing that the winds aren't doing as much damage due to the shield he raises one hand and says, **"Level 90 Fire magic – Hestia's rage"**

Bright hot green flames fly out of Percy's hands and hits the shield together with the previous metallic wind.

Luke stands behind the shield fearing for his life, he could feel the heat slowly melting the shield. He was about to pray to Hades hoping for safe travels in the underworld when apiece of metal from the metallic wind, pierces the shield and rips the top of his body from the rest.

The Shield flickers and fades out of existence. Percy looks down and sees a drop of water, fall to the ground, slowly more and more drops fall to the ground.

Thinking that it is rain, he looks up to find a clear sky. His eyes start to blur, and then he realized that he is crying.

He clenched his fist. He has lost his best friend to the war, the war started only because the gods dumped their children's like yesterdays trash, ignorant of their need for love and care.

He screams and screams. All around the world, animals and plants stop to a standstill. Nothing else could be heard, the world stayed silent as Percy screamed. It was as though all living beings were mourning together at the loss that he has experienced.

He looks down, defeated, damaged, demolished and tired having been through a thirty-year war. He's lost his lover, his family, and his friends. He had nothing left to lose.

He looks up once more, eyes of emptiness but with one little glimmer of hope.

He looks at his wedding ring and thinks of his now dead wife the most brilliant person in the world. The only person who has managed to craft an object that holds both godly and magical energy, having the two energies combined created the ring of infinity.

He looks at it longingly and says, "I'm so sorry my love, but I have to do this."

He claps his hands together gathering energy. The world began to stir into an uproar, seeming to disagree with his actions and willing him to reconsider. His ring flashes and flashes until it stops, and Percy explodes into bright light covering every corner of the world, every corner of the universe.

At that moment, all that anyone could see is a bright flash of light, and all that anyone could hear, all around the world people could hear these words, **"Forbidden God Magic – Spatial-Temporal Displacement"**

The bright light slowly died down. Percy opens his eyes, and his eyes were the size of saucers.

He's still alive.

Realizing that he's still alive, he thinks that his magic has failed.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a child like voice.

He turns around and seeing whom it is he immediately lunges for the person, the person who he has longer to see, only to be pushed back, falling onto his butt and a sword pointed right at his neck.

"Who do you think you are? You seem to have been injured in a knife fight. So once again, who are you? Wait… The chiton and the robes… Oh my gods, I'm so sorry milord" says this person with a charming voice.

She drops her sword on the ground and starts to flail around saying that she's very sorry for attacking a god like that.

Percy burst out laughing and told her that he is not a god. Well he is something like a god, he had immortality, powers all the perks that the gods have, however he holds the power of magic, something that no god can hold.

He's slightly bit put off by the fact that his wife doesn't recognize him, but couldn't do anything about it she still hasn't met him… Or can he… No better not.

He smiles at the girl, puts out his hand and says, "Let me introduce myself this time. Hello, my name is Percy Jackson."

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Deep in the pits of Tartarus, thousands and thousands of monsters are gathering and surrounding a coffin. The coffin glows, and all monsters fell to their knees.

A dark raspy voice speaks "I sense changes in time! Someone is stepping foot into my domain. He is powerful, as powerful as my children but he seems to be limiting his power. Capture him at once!"

The monsters all stood up in unison, and all of them started grunting and cheering, it was almost like the worlds largest military displays.

The dark raspy voice releases a small bit of his power and sees one of his servants. Luke Castellan

Luke who was dreaming sensed an intruder. He turns around and sees the voice.

"Lord Kronos, what is it that you wish from me?" Luke asked

Kronos nods at him and says, "Luke, I'm sure that very soon a new camp member will arrive at the gods silly little camp. I need you to convince this person to join our cause. I also want you to go steal the Bolt and the Helm of Darkness."

"Um of course milord. The demigods are going to Olympus next week as a field trip to watch the Summer Solstice meeting and I'm pretty sure I would be able to sneak out with the bolt." Says Luke.

"What of the Helm child?" Kronos asked starting to become impatient.

"The Helm would be a little bit harder, but I will be able to do it by next week for sure." Luke reassures with a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

"That's good, I will look forward to seeing some results. Good luck child." Kronos says kindly with a hint of aggression and releases a bit more of his power.

Luke falls on his knees, feeling the stress from the large amount of pressure from the power released. He nods, "Yes I understand."

Kronos leaves his dream and his mind returns to the coffin.

Luke wakes up full of sweat. He gets up and his bed now has a wet patch the shape of his body. He sits on his bed contemplating whether he is choosing the right choice betraying the gods.

An image of his mother pops up and he steels his mind and he came to a conclusion.

There's nothing worse than the gods.

 **That's it for the prologue! Please read and review. That way I know what to improve on :)**


	2. Creation Revealed

**OMG! I can't believe someone actually reviewed my story, what's even more magical is that 6 people actually decided to follow the story!.**

 **I decided after reading the review that I just have to answer the question by posting a new chapter dedicated to answering the question. So this chapter is written thanks to Djberneman**

' _Italics' = Thought_

"Normal" = Normal speach

 **"Bold" = Magic, Name of magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Chapter 1**

Back at the camp, Percy and this mysterious girl are walking side-by-side going towards the Big House.

However Percy noticed something strange about the camp.

In his memories, there were at least over thirty cabins all around, but for some reason there were only a total of twelve when he walked past.

 _'Just what is going on?_ ' Percy thought.

Sensing confusion from Percy the girl decided to break the silence between them and said, "Hey, um I haven't introduced myself. My name is Anthea Adams, I'm a daughter of Athena."

Percy smiled at that since he already knew, but he also frowned, because she was also hiding who her father was, still he decided that he would ask when they get to know each other more.

Anthea frowned "What are you smiling at? Aren't you going to tell me who's your godly parent?"

Percy smiled and gave a shrug; "I don't know who my parent is, I was only told to come to this place by a voice in my head. I know that sounds crazy, but you did hold a sword to my head, so maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought."

Anthea's face flushed a bit, embarrassed about the previous encounter they had.

Nonetheless she stood up straight, tall and proud, "You were the one who decided to lunge at me hugging me all of a sudden. But no the voice you heard isn't you being crazy but it's your godly parent or patron trying to help you out."

Percy ah'd and was about to say something when he heard heavy galloping noises, and he turned to look at the source.

What he saw made him smile, Chiron, his mentor, friend, and family.

Chiron sees Percy and gives him his friendly smile and stretches his hand out, "Ah hello! My name is Chiron, and you must be?"

Percy was happy and shakes his hand, "My name is Percy Jackson. It's very nice to meet you Chiron. I believe you're the same Chiron that has been mentoring demigods since the ancient times?"

Chiron raises an eyebrow but also smiles at Percy feeling a bond with him already, "Yes, I am the same Chiron. Why don't you go settled down in the Hermes cabin, which Anthea would show you the way to."

Anthea nodded and led Percy to the Hermes cabin, but midway to the cabin, Percy asked a question, which has been bugging his mind since the moment the he walked in the camp.

"Where are the cabins for the gods and goddesses like Iris and Thanatos?" asked Percy questioningly.

Anthea looks at him with a sad look, "They are only minor gods, they don't get the honor of having a cabin."

Percy's eyes widened realizing that whatever has happened with his magic from earlier, he's not in the same timeline.

Percy and Anthea kept walking and soon they arrived at the Hermes cabin. Anthea sensing that he has been silent for a long time now snaps him out of his little bubble.

"Earth to Percy. We're here." She says

Gesturing to the cabin she says, "This is the one and only Hermes cabin, it's a little bit cramped though, there's a lot of unclaimed kids. I hope that you get claimed soon." She gives Percy a few pets on the shoulder and leaves.

Percy looks at the cabin knowing whom he's going to find in there, steels his nerves and opens the door.

Upon twisting the door nob he hears a click, which doesn't belong, and raises his hand.

Water vapor from the air surrounding him condenses in front of his hand in the form of a water shield.

Moments later the door snaps open and paint of many colors flies out hitting the shield, not a second later a brownish green cloud sprays out eerily like skunk spray from cartoons.

The people in the cabin were laughing hard, until they saw the water shield, and at that point all their jaws dropped. Some even fainted.

Unknown to Percy a symbol with that looked like a sun with seven points and an arrow at the bottom pointing upwards into the center appeared right above my head.

Pontus the primordial of the sea has just claimed Percy.

Everyone around the camp saw the symbol and they all fell to their knees and bowed to Percy.

Immediately after the display a bright flash teleported Percy away.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

The bright flash appeared once again and this time in the center of the Olympian throne room.

Percy who closed his eyes from earlier opened them and saw the twelve Olympian gods sitting in their thrones. Hestia was just sitting at the side and tending the Hearth.

A booming noise, similar to that of thunder sounds out, "Who and what are you!? How is it possible that you are a child of Pontus!? Speak now or I'll blast you to smithereens."

"WAIT WHAT!? WHEN WAS I CLAIMED?" Screamed Percy.

Around the throne room gods and goddesses face palmed.

Athena decided to speak up, "Father, I don't think it's wise to try to kill a possible child of a Protogenos."

Zeus thinks upon his daughter's words and nods. Adopting a calmer tone he asks, "Who are you? I can barely sense any godly powers from you, surely a child of a Protogenos could not be so weak?"

Percy visibly struggles to answer the question, as even he doesn't know how this came to be, until a strong presence appears, and a scent of the sea floods the room.

"Silly fools, he's power is greater than what your mind is capable of comprehending." Says a deep voice from right behind Percy.

Percy sweat drops knowing that Pontus the owner of the deep voice was lying. He was very confused though because he had no idea why a primordial god would lie for him.

It was then when he hears a voice in his head, "Don't worry Percy, my mother knows who you are. She says that she'll explain everything on a later date."

Percy's confusion simply grew. 'Pontus is the primordial god of the seas, so he's mother is Chaos. How would she know who I am? I'm not that significant.' He thought.

Pontus continues, "I will now be taking my child with me, I will return him to the camp at a later date, and I would wish for Poseidon to accept my child in his cabin. It's only right that the sea stays with the sea."

Poseidon simply nods. Before Zeus can even reply Pontus and Percy disappears as mist, leaving behind the smell of sea breeze in the morning.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Percy and Pontus reappears deep in the sea trenches where even Poseidon's powers couldn't reach.

Percy is extremely surprised but feels comforted being in domain of his father, his true father from his universe.

"I know you have questions, so please feel free to ask." Says Pontus.

"Well first of all, why did you claim me to be your son? Second of all, why is everything so strange in this world? What has happened with the timelines, why aren't there any cabins for the minor gods?" Percy bursts out at the speed of bullets.

"Hahaha very well. I claimed you because mother was very keen on meeting you. Second of all, in order to answer your question I actually need to first ask you one in return." Pontus said so calmly that you can feel the sea freeze for a second.

"What do you know about your ability?" asked Pontus in a way similar to a parent asking a child.

"My power? I'm proficient at using up to level 90 class magic, my godly power from my father, and also a power of my own creation." Replies Percy calmly.

Percy then continues, "I'm sure you'd also want to know about what kind of power that is. My power is created by mixing godly power with magical power, I call it the **Infinity Techniques**."

The moment Percy muttered the words **Infinity Techniques** , the seas starting trembling, the earth started rumbling, all in response to his words.

Pontus sees this and questions Percy with utmost seriousness, "Percy, this is a serious matter, so answer carefully. What do you know about the 'Generational Universe'?"

Percy looked extremely confused, "What do you mean?"

Pontus is saddened as he realized that Percy doesn't know what has happened, or even what his power truly is.

A hand falls upon Pontus' shoulder; he turns around and sees his mother.

"Hello Percy, I'm Chaos. It is very nice to meet you. I have longed to meet you since you were the acting general of the Olympian army." Says the most beautiful and charming voice that Percy has ever heard.

"Um, you know about me then? Could you explain to me what has happened?" Percy's voice cracking fearing the worst has happened.

"I'm sorry, but what you're about to hear will break your heart. The **God Magic** technique you used was originally created by you to travel through time and space correct?" asked Chaos

Percy simply replied yes.

Chaos nodded, "However, do you know why it's almost impossible to bond godly powers with magic?"

Percy shakes his head.

Chaos nods again, "I believe in order for you to truly understand what we're going o talk about, I need to first tell you about how I created the universe. So please take a seat, it's going to be a while."

Percy chuckles instinctively snapping his finger creating a small couch for himself.

Chaos does the same for both herself and Pontus.

"Ok first of all, as you know I created the universe using my powers. I am made of two sets of energies, half magic, and half godly power. Godly power strengthens your body physically and in many ways functions like a life force. Magical power on the other hand represents spiritual and your mind. It's capable of bringing things of your imagination to life." Chaos pauses and looks at Percy wondering whether he understands.

Percy looks at Chaos and nods, signifying that he follows and understands approximately what she is talking about.

Chaos continues now that she has confirmation of understanding, "I created a universe a long time ago. It was a beautiful place, which was created almost purely out of my magical power with a spec of my godly energy. However the people of that universe slowly became greedy and created magic that is meant to drag the small amount of godly energy in the universe to create a super weapon. In the end I intervened and that universe was destroyed."

Percy was slightly bit baffled hearing this story, because never has he heard of the story of creation.

Chaos looks down and wipes her eyes for a quick second.

She looks back up and continues, "I was sad about it, because such a beautiful world had to be destroyed due to the greed of mankind. So I created the second universe with equality, Half Magic force, and half Godly energy. Everything seemed perfect, the gods couldn't use magic but the magical couldn't use any godly power. For a long time both factions lived peacefully together, until the magical people got jealous of the gods beautiful looks, their immortality, and just everything that godly energy gives them."

Percy's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. That's his universe.

Chaos smiles sadly, "I see you've realized that it's your universe. You are a forbidden child, the forbidden child of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a creature other than me that's composed of half magical and half godly energy. The ring, which rest on your finger, is your birthright, the birthright for the being, which has the power of the creator. They loved each other and you very much, and were overjoyed knowing that you were going to be born. A prophecy was then made, speaking of your birth and the creation of an artificial being with powers similar to yours."

Tears slowly flowed out of Percy's eyes, which was weird since they're underwater. "Luke…" Percy whispered.

Chaos nods and hugs Percy, "Yes, Luke was the one. I'm sure you know everything up until his death so I won't explain it anymore."

Percy just sat there, not believing what he is hearing. His shoulders slumped realizing that he must have done something really bad.

Chaos looks into Percy's eyes and saw hopelessness, but she knew she had to continue, "Your power wasn't refined yet, and rather than travelling to the past, your power destroyed the universe. You were just floating in the void covered in a bright light, which is known as the creation cocoon, because that helped you stabilize and protect you while you were being stabilized. I realized that magical power seems to be the very thing causing all these problems, so I created the current universe using godly energy and with trace amounts of magical power."

Percy looks up, "It's not working as great as you think is it?"

Chaos shakes her head, "You're right, it isn't going as well as we wished. I just failed to realize that the gods were the type to cause trouble within their own community rather than the magical beings that caused trouble to the outside community. I need your help Percy. I need you to be a demigod of this world who could save it from destruction. You're the only one suitable for this. You've seen what the war would do. Please help me Percy."

Percy looks straight into Chaos' eyes and saw her sincerity and her tiredness. He couldn't help but smile, "Yes, of course I'll help. I don't want the war to break out here too."

Pontus seeing that their meeting is over puts his hand over Percy's shoulder, "Welcome to the family Percy, but then I suppose your rank is higher than mine now isn't it. Doesn't matter though, I'm your dad now." Pontus just winks, and flashes Percy back to the camp.

Chaos speaks up and asks, "What do you think about Percy? You think he has potential to inherit my throne?"

Pontus laughs, "I can feel that he has more potential than any of us primordial gods. I'm looking forward to seeing how everything is going to pan out."

Chaos sighs, "I wish him the best of luck."

Pontus nods, "I wish him that too."

 **That's it for the Chapter 1! Please read and review. That way I know what to improve on :)**


End file.
